A tale of two hearts
by Ani the ryu neko
Summary: AU: Link has defeated Ganon, Kagome has a problem...again. What happens when Link finds the bone eaters well and gets pulled into there time? Well...Either love or destruction. Rated M for later chaps. Also...I suck at summeries but please read!
1. Chapter 1

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Heyas all, back with a new Fic, it's a Zelda OoT and Inuyasha crossover, No summery the story will unfold in its self so…Enjoy! It will have a lot of P.O.Vs

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Legend of Zelda, though I am working on it, Heh…

Chapter One: A tale of two lands 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Links P.O.V:

I couldn't help but feel the ominous wind creeping around me, it had been years since I had defeated Ganon, I'm now at the age of 18, I hadn't seen Zelda since I defeated Ganon. Epona had grown restless, in less then 5 seconds I was flung from Epona and she had run off. I noticed something in the lost woods I'd never seen before, I could hear Sarias enchanting melody grow louder, I saw quickly it was a well, not like the one in Kakariko village, this one was square and covered in vines, I felt something tug me closer, pulling on my Ocarina, I had recovered the Ocarina of Time after the fight. I knew immediately what to do; I took it out and played the song of time. At that moment I saw a blue, holy light surround the well and it pulled me in.

Kagomes P.O.V:

It was spring, I had just sat Inuyasha more then I could count, I was so angry, he was going on and on about Kikyou this, and Kikyou that, I was so pissed, I ran to the well, intent on going home, till I saw a man in the well, I screamed my head off and in less time then I would sense a jewel shard, everyone was there, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Inuyasha were there, seeing what I was screaming about. Inuyasha looked down the well and pulled away, covering his nose, Shippou hopped up to Mirokus shoulder as we all pulled him out.

Normal P.O.V:

Link woke up after an hour, he pushed himself up and looked around, he heard a young girl's voice and he looked to the door. Kagome shrieked when she walked through the door, she grabbed her chest and walked up to him, touching his arm lightly.

"You are real….I though I was dreaming….What's your name? Where do you come from? How old are you?" She sounded like Rin, she tried hard to keep her voice from sounding like Minnie Mouse's. Link raised an eyebrow and went over her questions in his head.

"To answer your questions in order, Link, Hyrule, and 18." He said, trying to keep up with her.

"Hyrule…? Where's that?" Kagome wanted to call for Sango, but she wanted to find this out on her own.

Link looked around and shrugged "Not sure…Where am I now?" He asked and rubbed his head, he patted down his sides and found his ocarina, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Japan" She simply said, she didn't see what he was looking for but she let it go.

He shrugged, not knowing where Japan was. "Hunh…I was dragged through this strange well…and…I was here…" He trailed off and sighed deeply.

Kagomes P.O.V:

His questions and my questions were getting us both nowhere and fast, at that moment Inuyasha came in, drawing his sword and holding it at Links throat.

"Who are you? Are you one of Naraku's minions!" Inuyasha yelled, inching the Tetsusaiga closer to his throat.

I screamed at the top of my lungs "Stop! He means us no harm!" I felt my face heat up with a blush, I didn't know why I was protecting him but I knew he wasn't evil, I saw scars on him, from long battles, they still held a demonic aura around them, but it wasn't a normal demonic aura, it was strange, more like a monsters, or a curse.

Links P.O.V:

I was taken back when the girl protected me, I didn't know her name but she knew mine, I didn't know how old she was or where she came from, but she acted like she knew me for my whole life, Like Zelda did. I felt my heart sink and I closed my eyes, standing up, I was wearing the Gorons tunic, and I had Biggoron's sword on my back, along with the mirror shield I was ready for a fight. I watched as the girl stared at me in amazement, I flashed a smile at her and looked back to the man with the dog ears, he stood a few inches taller the me but I figured I could take him if he wanted to fight, I beat Ganon so this guy would be easy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Now wasn't that a good chapter? Short…But good, right? I'll be updating A.S.A.P so count on the new chapter; I at least want 3 reviews so even if its flaming I will enjoy it, also feel free to ask questions.

Link: Why does Kagome know my name but I don't know hers!

Kagome: Yeah! –Clings to Links arm-

Ani: because…I'm the author and what I say goes…if I say….Inuyasha go jump off a cliff…He has to do that!

Inuyasha: No I don't!

Ani: -Plays a tape recording of Kagome saying "Sit boy!"-

Inuyasha: -Kisses the ground-

Ani: Hey, that's like Kissing Kikyou isn't it!

Kagome: -Laughs- Hahahaha! She burned you Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Shut up! –Mumbles- Bitch…

Ani: -Plays it again-

Inuyasha: Gah!

Ani: Review!


	2. Link, the protector

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yo, second chapter up! Heres where I reply to Reviews:

SISTER'S REVIEW: Yay! Another Zelda/Inuyasha fanfic! (hugs Brother) Please continue finishing the story!

BROTHER'S REVIEW: EW! Get off of me Sis!

SISTER: What. Did. You. Say. (flams in background)

BROHTER: (squicky voice) N-N-NOTHING S-S-Sister!

SISTER: (sigh) You're such an idiot.

BROTHER: Yes I am! (big grin

Me: Thank you! (Cries from happiness) Reviews are awesome...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Legend of Zelda, though I am working on it, Heh…

Chapter Two: Link, the protecter 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Normal P.O.V:

Inuyasha laughed. "You, beat me? Ha! Only in your dreams you stupid ningen!" He exclaimed and smirked (Ningen Human)

Link raised an eyebrow then glared at him, putting his hand on his sword "Come on dog boy! I fought Keese scarier then you!" He said with a raised voice, getting tired of Inuyasha, and fast.

Kagome yelled "Alright! Enough! Link your hurt! And Inuyasha..." She turned her voice sweet. "...SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha got to meet his old friend, dirt "Fush yoh!" He mumbled through dirt.

Link smiled and then looked to Kagome "Excuse me, miss, whats your name anyways?" He asked as he kicked Inuyasha in the side, seeing if he was alive.

Kagomes eyebrows raised "Ara! My names Kagome, and this is Inuyasha." She smiled brightly and turned to the door as Sango and Miroku walked through. (Ara Oh)

Sango smiled "Hello stranger, I see Houshi-samas medicine worked." She said and then curled her hand into a fist then letiing it fall loose, twirling around and slapping Miroku.

Miroku sighed "You had dirt on you my sweet Sango." He said and rubbed his now red handed cheek.

Sango and Miroku soon began an argument about the grope, Kagome sighed and wished she could sit those two, she quickly walked out, leaving Link there.

Kagomes P.O.V:

I was angry again, I could feel the soft blow of the wind calm me down and I sighed, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun around seeing Link there. "Oh, Link, it's just you, you scared me." I said with an relieved sigh. "Oh...Sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to scare you." He said and smiled. I liked his smile, it was soft, but it made me feel nice "It's no big deal Link, its just here I can't be to careless as to let my guard down." She said and then blinked in surprise, "Oh, could you tell me more about where you come from? It might give us some clues on how you can get back." I said, my eyes wide as cup saucers. Link laughed, he had a hearty laugh, like my grandpa had. "Alright." She looked around "You might wanna sit down though...It'll be a loooong story." He said, stressing the O sound, Like Shippo did when he wanted to make a point. I smiled and took his hand running toward the Sacred tree.

Links P.O.V:

I raised my eyebrows as she took my hand, I shrugged it off, following her through a forest, It was different then the Kokiri forest, not as dense, then sun had started setting and I looked around, looking for any skulltulas, or skullchildren. Kagome looked back at me, questions filling her bright brown eyes, they were almost the shade of the Deku trees bark, in Summer time. I smiled at her and said "Just a habit." I said, the sun had set and from a distanst I could hear growling. We had finally reached a large tree, I blinked and took a few steps forward, circling it, standing back in front of it. Kagome came up next to me and smiled, touching the tree with her thin, delicate fingers, "The Sacred tree, where I met Inuyasha..." She pointed east "And over there, in the boneaters well, is where I met you." She said, sitting down.

I smiled and tried to hold in so many questions.

Normal P.O.V:

After Link had finished his story, Kagome yawned, reaching her hands upward. Link laughed, "Am I keeping you up past your bed time, little one?" He said and laughed again. Kagome smacked him lightly, she already felt like they were best friends. "Hey, I'm not little!" She said and laughed with him, stopping quickly and looking around. Link arched an eyebrow "What is it Kagome?" He asked and looked around with her. Kagome closed her eyes "It's a jewel shard, I'll explain later but keep your guard up...Eep!" As soon as she said that she was picked up by a large demon and knocked out. Link got up and felt anger rush over him "Let her go!" He yelled and drew his sword, because of Biggorons sword, he couldn't use his shield, he ran up to the demon and got knocked back.

Links P.O.V:

I groaned in pain and got up, my eyes widened like Kagomes did and I reached into myu knapsack on my back, pulling out Naryus love, I knew I could slice this demon in two if I could get close enough, so I activated it and ran up, the demon backed off, afraid of somthing, I knew it wasn't me that he was scared of, I jumped and sliced him down the middle, I grabbed Kagome before she fell, I saw a glint of a jewel and I ran up, picking up a light pink shard, I noticed a necklace around Kagomes neck, a bottle holding more of these shards, I opened the bottle and put it in, closing the bottle, I still had Kagome in my arms when I stumbled over to the tree, leaning against it and sliding down, holding Kagome to me, I would have gone back to the hut where we were, but I wasn't sure where it was, I kept my hold on Kagome, still keeping up Naryus barrier, falling asleep quickly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ani: Yes, I know, another short chappie, but maybe if I got more reviews...-Smirks-

Inuyasha: Review whore...

Kagome: Inuyasha, SIT BOY!

Link: -Laughs- Hahahaha, and I got to hold Kagome, Yeah!

Inuyasha: Don't get use to it...-Mumbles-

Kouga: When do I get to come into the story...Now I have to kill Mutt-face over there and this blond idiot...

Ayame: -Glomps Kouga- Hi! Miss me!

Kouga: No...

Kagome: For the last time...I DON'T LOVE YOU KOUGA!

Ani: -Sighs- You'll be coming in soon Kouga.

Sango: Ani needs more reviews to keep writing!

All (Except Ani): YEAH! REVIEW OR WE'LL...Umm...Do somthing bad...

Ani: You heard the crazy people...Review!


End file.
